


From the Moment We Met

by TheFanficMaster



Series: The Kink Chronicles [1]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Locker Room, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Keiichi and Rena have long-since had a chemistry that they both worked hard to ignore. However, will Keiichi's hormones solve the problem for them?





	From the Moment We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my 'Kink Chronicles' series. Please heed warnings. The Kink involved is 'Unresolved Sexual Tension.'

“Rena—“ Keiichi’s voice sounded a little strained, even to his own ears, and he silently cursed himself for speaking at all. Rena’s perfume was a light mist today, something like rain—he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. She never quite had the same scent. She would try one kind for a week and then find another cute bottle in the store and try another. Even still, with the mix of scents, everything she tried never failed to make him feel like he was in a trance when she was close to him.

She tilted her head, brunette hair curling from her face as she bat her eyelashes at him with confusion. She was completely unaware of what leaning against his shoulder was doing to him, that was for sure. But she was so close he was sure she had to feel the tension as her leg pressed against his. His muscles were taut and ready to flee at the slightest opening he had.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm the strange feeling on his skin. It was strange…he’d seen Rena in a swimsuit a multitude of times, but this one time she was close enough to touch and that was just too much for his hormones right now.

“Keiichi-kun?” Her lips pursed in a frown, a little crinkle of worry in his brow, and her cute expression did absolutely nothing to calm the heat in his blood.

“Ah, sorry sorry—I was just daydreaming is all.”

“Daydreaming?” Rena gave him a bright smile and—oh lord—shuffled against him a little to get more comfortable. If she kept this up, he would have to have a long break in the changing room. “About what?”

You. Without your clothes.

“Nothing important!” He said hurriedly, the mental image sending a needy shiver down his spine. He just couldn’t stop thinking about it today. Her skin, her thighs…and he kept wondering what she looked like down below when she was glistening wet.

His cock gave a distinctive twitch at the thought and Keiichi decided it was time to go before the girl of his dreams noticed he was getting hard thinking about her.

“I’ll be back in a bit—“ He didn’t look back to see her expression as she rushed off, cheeks flushed and all too aware of how uncomfortable his swimming trunks felt. The locker room’s chill was a welcome change to his heated skin and he stood still for a moment after closing the door, taking a deep breath, before heading toward one of the changing stalls.

He didn’t even bother to lock the door—there were no other guys here anyway. His trunks fell to the floor in a heap and he quickly stepped out of them. He braced a palm against the wall and reached down, beginning to pump his cock with a desperate, relieved moan.

He shivered, heat pooling between his spread legs as sweat dampened his brow. He rolled his hips in time with his hand, breathing speeding up considerably when he allowed his imagination to take over. Her skin would be soft; of that he was sure. Her breasts were small, but plump and would fit into his hands perfectly. He would kiss them and worship them if she let him. He would worship every inch of her skin if she told him it was okay.

He was so caught up in his daydream, his erotic thoughts, that he didn’t notice the presence sneaking up behind him until pale arms wrapped around his waist and replaced his own hands on his cock.

He twitched and gave a shocked gasp, not needing to turn around to know who it was. He recognized those delicate wrists, wrists that appeared so gentle but could kill if they wanted to. They rubbed the sides of the shaft gently as she rested her chin against his shoulder.

He was glad his back was turned to her—he was frightened to see her expression.

“So this is what Keiichi-kun was doing that he was taking so long!” She giggled in his ear, running her tongue across the lobe and making the quivering mess in his arms flinch and then shiver. “—I was worried about Keiichi-kun, so I snuck away when Mi-chan wasn’t looking and—“

She gasped dramatically, sucking on a throbbing pulse in his neck. “—I find you here having fun all by yourself. You’re so mean, Keiichi-kun!”

“Well, it’s not like I could ask one of you to come with me—“ He flinched and hissed as she pinched his thigh, pouting dramatically in his ear. “Keiichi-kun,” her voice was almost sickenly sweet. “…I _know_ , so you can stop pretending now.”

Shit.

“I-I’m sorry okay?” He wanted to cry now, especially since his emotional upheaval did nothing to quell how aroused he was by her fingers moving up and down. “—I can’t help it. Ever since I met you, I have always, always liked you Rena!”

Her fingers paused for a moment and terror welled up in his chest, the thick cold feeling making him shiver, before she finally pulled away. When he turned, afraid, he noticed the pleased smile on her cheeks as she reached up to undo the top of her bikini.

And he nearly died on the spot.

“I’ve always liked you too, Keiichi-kun,” she admitted with a tiny pink flush to her cheeks. “Which is why…I don’t mind if it’s you.” She pressed against his arm, her breasts just as he imagined them. A shaky hand reached up towards one straining nipple before halting mid-air.

“Go ahead. I want you to. Show me what you’ve been thinking about.” Her expression turned mischievous, eyes glinting. “Cause I’ve been thinking of Keiichi-kun that way too.”

Aw hell.

His fingers were still trembling as they pinched the end of a nipple, his other hand palming her opposite breast. Her fingers pressed against his chest, but didn’t push, which he considered a sign to keep going. He ended up rubbing both breasts, trying to hide the perverted awe-struck look he was sure was on his face. He had never imagined that she would actually let him do this—

“D-Does Keiichi-kun like them?”

The shy question was enough to calm his almost frantic pace, a loving smile on his cheeks as he took on a contemplative gaze. “Hm…well, there is—“

Her expression made him laugh before he leaned in, making it clear he was only joking with his grin and—stopped a moment from her lips, unsure.

She leaned in the rest of the way.

He let out a pleased sigh, returning the kiss a tad bit sloppily. He was embarrassed at his lack of skill, but it was obvious from her own fumbling posture that—despite her bravado—she had no idea what she was doing either. That relaxed him a bit. If he did something wrong, it was likely Rena wouldn’t even notice. Then, he’d have more time to research so he could get it right the next time around.

The next time…

He wanted to grin, but she suddenly pulled away and reached down towards the fastens holding up her bikini bottom. He watched, transfixed as it fell down her legs, revealing her center. His heartbeat sped up—she was clean shaven, her slit almost perfect as it dipped down to loop to the other side. Her thighs creamy white, a tad bit more pale than the rest of her. She was much more beautiful in person than anything his hormone filled thoughts could ever conjure up.

“Rena…”

She grabbed ahold of his wrist and gently tugged him down to the floor. He pondered for a moment whether they should move to the bench, but discarded that thought entirely when he realized that it was way too small for what she had in mind. She laid down on her back and gazed at him expectantly. He swallowed thickly with nervousness and planted his hands on either side of her shoulders, hovering above her with uncertainty and want.

“Keiichi-kun, please touch me?”

He took a shaky breath and nodded, leaning back on his knees and letting her fingers guide his between her spreading legs. She was glistening wet, her pearl standing to attention in between slick folds. She let him go right about the middle, where he dipped his fingers in and swirled them around for a moment, getting them plenty wet, before running them up and down the expanse of her sex to get a feel of her. She shivered, her hips arching into his touch a little and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Uh…Rena…where should I…?”

“—H-Here is good.” That she was a bit embarrassed about it was reassuring to him as she guided his fingers up to her clit and into a circle, letting him go when he mimicked the motions perfectly on his own. Her knees shook and her legs spread more and he could have sworn the sound that came from her lips just then was a whimper.

“Just like that….Keiichi-kun!”

He nodded, a determined look on his face as he focused his attention on pleasuring her. He kept stealing glances at her face to gauge her expression. Eventually, he gained enough courage to reach over with his other hand and press a finger against her entrance a little further down. She gasped, but strained her hips toward him in invitation.

Nothing could have prepared him for this. His eyes widened with wonder as he slipped his finger inside. She was so tight, but he could actually feel her muscles beginning to loosen and part for him. He swallowed thickly and eased it in and out for a few moments, transfixed and forgetting to pleasure her up above even as he added a second finger.

“Ooh, Keiichi-kun, that feels good.” Her voice almost sounded lost, so he stole a glance and nearly came at the sight he was greeted with. Her head thrown back, cheeks flushed with pleasure, hair a mess and clinging to her damp skin as she struggled not to buck her hips into his hand.

“Rena…how…far are we going…?”

Her lips pursed in a frown as she sat up suddenly, eyes serious. “Keiichi-kun,” her eyes seemed determined. “—I don’t mind if you put it in. I’m not…protected exactly, but I know where to go to get help if I need to and I know I’ll have my friends for support. I’m a little scared,” she gave a tiny laugh. “—But because it’s Keiichi-kun I know it’ll be all right. Because we’ve been wanting to be together like this from the start, haven’t we?”

Her smile was contagious as it turned out and he returned it with a nod, eyes softening. “That’s right. I won’t leave you, Rena, no matter what happens.”

“Thank you…Keiichi-kun.”

Now, for the frightening part. He frowned and got into a more comfortable position with both of his knees on either side of her hips. His cock was more ready for this than he was, standing at attention and throbbing with need. He bit his lip and carefully maneuvered it until it was pressing against the slit of her entrance that dipped down and inside. The curve of the head seemed way too large to fit as he pushed against it, but he was surprised when the muscles seemed to loosen for him, allowing it to push inside.

He moaned loudly, sinking inside little by little until he reached a barrier. A determined and aroused look from his partner led him to brace his hands on either side of her and give a thrust, breaking the barrier and sheathing the entirety of his cock inside her wet heat.

He closed his eyes and tried not to strain his hips too much. Fuck, shit damn. Every last swear in the universe was in his head right then. It felt so good. His erection was on fire, it had to be, because there was no way that the inside of her body could feel this damn hot.

Her thighs were trembling as she wrapped her arms around him, crossing them at his back. “Keiichi-kun, please.”

He gave a tentative movement, a slight thrust, shuddering as he felt the muscles part and then sink back into place as he moved back and forth. He settled for slow but firm at first, marveling at the feeling and trying to get as deep inside as he could. But eventually, he found himself beginning to move his hips faster and faster until he was moving with reckless abandon.

“R…Rena…” The sound of flesh moving against each other was almost alarming, but her expression was nothing but wanting and pleasure. His stomach felt hot and tight and soon he found himself giving short thrusts, desperately needing to be relieved. It came to him when she gasped and lifted her hips off the ground, giving a sudden jerk as her muscles spasmed around his still moving shaft, clamping down on him over and over as hot liquid gushed over him.

It was too much. He threw his head back, not stopping the movement of his hips, plunging deep inside her even as he came hard, spraying her insides with his hot seed as ecstasy rushed down his spine. A good twenty seconds later had him finally stilling, panting for breath. Her eyes were closed, but as he stilled, they slowly opened to glance into his. He swallowed thickly and—unable to help himself—leaned down to kiss her, not bothering to move yet.

“Don’t move yet…” she murmured, keeping him close. “It feels so good, Keiichi-kun…”

He was on cloud nine the rest of the day.


End file.
